Bésame como si no hubiera mañana
by Ana-Elizabeth-Potter
Summary: Rose Weasley siempre había pensado que Teddy era guapo, y sobretodo que tenía un buen culo. Pero no quería que a su prima Victoire le enfadara esas ideas, aunqe ellos ya habían roto, ¿no? Y por mucho que intentes evitarlo, cuando lo tienes delante, sin camiseta y llevas una copa de más cometes grandes errores, ¿o no serán errores? (Contiene bastante lemmon)


Rose Weasley estaba en su habitación. Aquel verano tocaba la reunión familiar en su casa, por lo que podía descansar hasta que los Potter llegaran a su casa, ya que siempre eran los primeros. Y tal vez llevarían a Teddy. Sonrió maliciosamente. Realmente quería a Teddy en su cama, sino antes, después, pero lo quería. La puerta de su habitación sonó y por ella entró Hugo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Prepárate, llegan en diez minutos...

Se levantó de la cama suspirando y se quitó el pijama sin pensárselo, quedando en ropa interior y poniéndose frente al espejo. No era una típica Weasley, ni mucho menos. Tenía unos pechos enormes que no cabían en sus propias manos, una figura delgada, de vientre plano y culo respingón, que resaltaba más con los tangas a juego que llevaba con el sujetador. Sonrió. Seguramente podría acabar con Teddy en la cama. Tenía dos semanas para conseguirlo.

Se vistió con una corta falda vaquera y una camiseta de tirantas muy ajustada al cuerpo, se dejó el pelo pelirrojo y liso suelto y sonrió levemente, mientras escuchaba cómo la puerta de a bajo se abría. Salió de la habitación y bajó por las escaleras, encontrándose con Teddy y James observando la nada. Cuando llegó a bajo abrazó a James, que sonrió y después a Teddy que al verla se sorprendió.

-Vaya Rose, qué... cambiada -dijo el chico, observándola atentamente. Ella sonrió levemente y fue a saludar al resto de la familia.

-Id al jardín si queréis, chicos -les dijo Hermione, sonriéndoles cariñosamente-. Al parecer este año sólo estaréis vosotros aquí.

Salieron al jardín los dos muchachos y se sentaron a esperar a que volvieran los demás. Mientras tanto comenzaron a hablar.

-¿De dónde ha sacado Rose esas tetas? -preguntó Teddy, aun impresionado. James soltó una enorme carcajada- De verdad, ha cambiado mucho, y eso que sólo está en sexto, cuando esté en séptimo, madre mía...

-Este año a tenido dos novios -le comunicó James, sonriendo aun-. Uno Scorpius Malfoy, el otro Lorcan Scamander. Pero dicen por ahí que se acostó también con el primo Fred, en una noche loca, pero no lo se seguro...

-¿No es virgen? -preguntó Teddy, más asombrado aun. James negó- Bueno, normal, porque tal y como está...

Por la puerta de la casa, la pelirroja comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Teddy le observó con cara pícara. Se le ocurrían miles de cosas que hacer con ese cuerpo. Se recriminó a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que era como su hermana, como hacer incesto. Se agachó para darles las bebidas y no pudo evitar ver su bonito tanga negro. Sonrió. Se estaba volviendo muy atrevida.

-¿No vienen los demás Weasley? -preguntó Rose, sentándose en el cesped, junto a ellos. Ellos negaron- Bueno, mejor, más tranquilidad...

-Esta noche los padres salen -anunción James, sonriendo maliciosamente. Rose hizo lo mismo-. ¿Qué haremos? ¿Emborracharnos? ¿Salir? ¿Fumar? ¿O emborracharnos, salir y fumar? Los muggles se montan unas grandes juergas...

-Tendremos que quedarnos en casa -dijo Teddy, más razonablemente-. Están Lily y Hugo...

-Bueno, nos quedaremos, pero los dormimos compramos alcohol, cigarrillos y nos vamos al patio. ¿Qué os parece? -propuso Rose, mientras se sentaba de tal forma que sólo Teddy podía ver su ropa interior. Ella le guiñó el ojo.

-Perfecto, nos divertiremos a nuestra manera -dijo James, más sonriente aun-. Esperemos que no nos pillen.

-No lo harán -contestó Rose, segura-. Irán al Londres Mágico, y se quedarán en el Caldero Chorreante. Acabo de escucharles decir eso en la cocina. Y además dicen que: confían a Teddy la seguridad de los niños y la casa...

-Eso no puede ser bueno -dijo James, riendo.

Entraron a comer, junto a los demás, y en la mesa, Teddy se sentó junto a Rose, la cuál colocó su mano en la rodilla de Teddy, y comenzó a subirla y a bajarla jueguetonamente. Él tragaba grueso, rogando porque parara de una vez, pero sin decirle nada porque le gustaba lo que hacía.

Cuando acabaron de comer, Rose se levantó a recoger la mesa, lentamente, provocando a Teddy, el cuál estaba comenzando a cogerle tranquillo al juego. Cuando acabaron de recoger la mesa, Teddy acorraló a Rose en un pasillo.

-¿Qué intentas, Rosie? -preguntó, con mirada llena de lujuria.

-Nada, Teddy -le contestó ella, haciéndose la buena-. Sólo jugaba un rato, ¿no te gusta el juego?


End file.
